A green pair of socks costs $$80$, and a blue watch costs $$10$. The green pair of socks costs how many times as much as the blue watch costs?
Solution: The cost of the green pair of socks is a multiple of the cost of the blue watch, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is $$80 \div $10$ $$80 \div $10 = 8$ The green pair of socks costs $8$ times as much as the blue watch costs.